I'm in Here
by Akari Gray
Summary: [Para Karoru Gengar] Hoy se cumplían 5 años de la perdida de una de las personas mas importantes de Lynda Murtons, en esta historia, la acompañaremos en su dolor, mientras canta en honor a su mejor amiga. ( la canción es I'm in here de Sia)


Lynda, Lydan, Freddy y Mike no me pertenecen, la unica que me pertenece es Reila Schmidt

Song fic inspirado en la canción ''I'm in here'' de Sia, recomiendo escuchar la canción antes

Este fic es para Karoru Gengar (dueña de Lydan y Lynda)! \\(^w^)/

Advertencias: Angst, AU, OoC, Pensamientos suicidas, Muerte de un personaje, terribles faltas de ortorafía, entre otras cosas.

las letras en _cursiva_ es la letra de la canción y las palabras en **negrita** son los flash backs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _I'm in here, can anybody see me?_

 _Can anybody help?_

 _I'm in here, a prisoner of history_

 _Can anybody help?'_

Lynda Murtons, empezó a cantar, en ese solitario lugar*, sin importarle si alguien la escuchara.

' _Can you hear my call?_

 _Are you coming to get me now?_

 _I've been waiting for_

 _You to come rescue me_

 _I need you to hold_

 _All of the sadness_

 _I can not live with inside of me'_

Mientras cantaba, acomodó su largo cabello castaño, y con sus ojos chocolate totalmente cerrados, recordando a su mejor amiga, Reila Schmidt.

 **Se encontraban dos pequeñas jugando, alegres, una de ellas, tenia una mancha extraña en la cara.**

 **-Reila- mencionó la pequeña Lynda mirando detenidamente el rostro de la rubia.**

 **La oji-azul volteo a ver a la castaña -¿Si?-**

 **-¿Que te pasó en el rostro? Tienes algo…- Lynda se acercó más a Reila - Eso es… ¿la marca de una mano?-**

 **Tras el descubrimiento de la castaña, la rubia estaba evidentemente nerviosa - No, no es nada- dijo desviando su mirada**

 **-Mientes- sentenció la oji-café, molesta - Reila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo-**

 **La rubia se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, recapacitando.**

 **-Fue mi padrastro- musitó, con los ojos llorosos.**

 **Lynda solo se limitó a abrazar a su amiga, ocultando la ira que tenía en ese momento - De ahora en adelante, te protegeré, lo prometo…-**

'' **lo prometo…''**

' _I'm in here; I'm trying to tell you something_

 _Can anybody help?_

 _I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear_

 _Can anybody help?'_

Lynda dejaba caer una que otra lagrima al recordarlo, después de eso, se volvieron más unidas, casi inseparables, la castaña llegó a tal punto de dejar de lado a su hermano gemelo Lydan, para poder estar con Reila.

 **Las dos ya eran adolescentes (15 años aprox.) y Reila se volvió muy tímida, en la escuela, siempre iba a un lugar solitario, ella le encantaba escribir canciones, la mayoría eran tristes y crudas, una representación exacta de su propia vida, obviamente, no se las mostraba a Lynda, no quería que ella se preocupase más por ella.**

 **Miro sus muñecas, cubiertas por el chaleco negro que llevaba puesto, hacia calor, pero ella no quería dejar a la vista los feos cortes que ella misma se provocaba.**

 **Lynda al darse cuenta de los cortes de su amiga, le regañó bastante, obligándola a jurar que no lo iba a hacer nunca más.**

' _Can you hear my call?_

 _Are you coming to get me now?_

 _I've been waiting for_

 _You to come rescue me_

 _I need you to hold_

 _All of the sadness_

 _I can not live with inside of me'_

''lo siento, no pude mantener mi promesa''

La castaña trataba de que su voz no sonara quebrada, esos recuerdos le traían nostalgia al no tener a su mejor amiga en este mundo.

 _I'm crying out_

 _I'm breaking down_

 _I am fearing it all_

 _Stuck inside these walls_

 _Tell me there is hope for me_

 _Is anybody out there listening?_

 **Lynda estaba en su casa leyendo, con un resfrío que la tenia de mal humor, supuestamente Reila iba a estar con ella, ya debería estar ahí, como hace una hora.**

 **-Lynda…te buscan por teléfono - Lydan le pasó a su gemela el teléfono, ella contestó de mala forma, sin darse cuenta de lo grave que era la situación.**

 **-Lynda…Ven rápido, viste con ropas oscuras, si quieres invitas a tu hermano-**

 **-¿Mike? ¿Que sucede?- en ese momento cayo en la cuenta que tenia que ver con la rubia, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar.**

 **-Lynda…Mi hermana…Reila…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.**

 **-Mike, por favor…no me asustes…- se escuchó un suspiro pesado por parte del mayor.**

 **-Ella esta muerta…-**

 **-… ¿Que?...- Lynda no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sintió una gran presión en el pecho, y el aire se le iba rápidamente, comenzó a sollozar, mientras que Lydan trataba de consolarla.**

 **-Me entere hace poco, que hace media hora…ella…fue…- Mike no terminó de hablar, no podía, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, y los sollozos de la oji-café no le ayudaban mucho.**

 **Después del funeral, Lynda se encerró en su habitación, sin querer ver a nadie, mientras abrazaba a su peluche de Freddy que le habían regalado dos de las personas mas importantes de su vida****

 **Desde ese entonces ella se empezó a cortar, echándose la culpa de la muerte de Reila.**

 _Can you hear my call?_

 _Are you coming to get me now?_

 _I've been waiting for_

 _You to come rescue me_

 _I need you to hold_

 _All of the sadness_

 _I can not live with inside of me_

Sin darse cuenta, Lynda estaba siendo observada a escondidas por Mike y Freddy, quienes por accidente escucharon a la castaña.

Hoy se cumplían 5 años de la muerte de Reila, Mike lo sabía, Lynda, después de recibir las cosas de Reila (que el le entregó por la confianza que Reila le tenía a Lynda) y descubrir las canciones, cada año las cantaba, importándole un carajo en donde y si había alguien o no.

 _Can you hear my call?_

 _Are you coming to get me now?_

' _I've been waiting for_

 _You to come rescue me_

 _I need you to hold..._

 _Live with inside of me_

 _Can you hear my call?_

 _Are you coming to get me now?_

 _I've been waiting for_

 _You to come rescue me_

 _I need you to hold..._

 _Live with inside of me_

 _I'm in here, can anybody see me?_

 _Can anybody help?'_

Cuando Lynda termino de cantar, sus piernas le fallaron, se aferró fuertemente al micrófono, llorando sin consuelo, Freddy veía como su amada sufría, pero prefería no interrumpir, en ese momento Lynda necesitaba estar sola.

'Hasta siempre…Reila…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La verdad es que dudaba mucho si subir este fic o hacer uno nuevo, soy primeriza en estas cosas pero bueno, obviamente las primeras veces no me saldrá como quiero.

Espero que les haya gustado! (/^ω^)/

Quizás siga haciendo fics con Lynda y Reila juntas...nose...tengo una historia en mente...

*me refiero al Show Stage de noche, en ese momento, Chica y Bonnie estaban ocupados haciendo pizza en la cocina y Foxy como siempre estaba en Pirate Cove.

**En esta historia y en mi retorcida imaginación, Shuuko, Reila y Lydan son las personas mas importantes de Lynda.


End file.
